Ia Yang Mengetahui 'Kawanan Berjubah Hitam'
by Thifa Uzumaki
Summary: setelah diketahui, Ayumi mengenal kawanan berjubah hitam. Badan Ayumi juga menjadi kecil sama saja dengan Conan dan Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe selamat membaca, maaf kalau ada typo… mudah-mudahan tertarik sama cerita saya -w-**

sSaat grup detektif cilik (Conan, Ayumi, Genta dan Yoshiko) ingin mengunjungi rumah professor Agasa, tiba-tiba Ayumi memgang tangan Conan dengan erat. "ada apa, Ayumi?" Tanya conan bingung. "k—kawanan j-jubah hitam" ujar Ayumi berbisik pada conan. 'HAH!' conan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ternayata memang ada kawanan berjubah hitam terbut. Tapi kenapa Ayumi bisa tahu, ya?

Saat sudah sampai di rumah orofesor Agasa, mereka berempat langsung menggeletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan mengerjakan PR sebentar. "SELESAAI!" ucap Conan. "wah Conan! Baru saja kita mengerjakannya belum semenit kamu udah selesai? "Ujar Genta. 'hahaha… yaiyalah, soal nya cuman 5, itupun soalnya gampang banget' pikir Conan dalam hati.

Conan melirik ke Ayumi, Ayumi tampak murung sekali. Conan mulai berfikir, mungkin Ayumi kenal dengan kawanan berjubah hitam itu. Ah _it's impossible_… "Ayumi!" tegur Conan. "hah! I-iya ada apa?" Tanya Ayumi tersentak kaget. "kamu kenapa sih, Ayumi?" Tanya conan penasaran. "aku… aku…" ucap ayumi tak melanjutkan. GLEKK… Conan menelan ludahnya dan terus berfikir apakah Ayumi kenal dengan kawanan berjubah hita, tersebut. "aku pulang saja" ucap Ayumi tegas dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat murung dan kosong.

"eh Ayumi tunggu dong! Kita belom 15 menit, lho berada di sini" ucap Genta bingung. Tetapi, Ayumi tidak menghiraukan Genta. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Ayumi, ya?

Karena penasaran, Conan ikut-ikutan pulang. Tentu saja Yoshiko dan Genta kebingungan dan mereka berdua juga ikut pulang. Professor Agasa hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan bengong.

Conan mengintili Ayumi yang sedang merenung, saat sedang mengintili, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat lagi kawanan berjubah hitam. Ayumi terlihat sangat ketakutan, akhirnya Conan menghampiri Ayumi dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman. "c-conan?"… "ssstttt…."

Mereka berdua main di taman, memainkan ayunan yang memang hanya tersedia dua. Mereka berayun-ayun dengan pelannya. "Ayumi?" ucap Conan dengan nada yang halus dan rendah. "ya, Conan?" ucap Ayumi tersenyum kecil. "apakah kamu kenal dengan kawanan berjubah hitam tadi?" Tanya onan sambil membalas senyum. "… i… iya… aku kenal mereka…" jawab Ayumi. DEGG! Conan tersentak kaget. "apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka?" Tanya Conan makin penasaran. "dulu aku… aku… saat pulang dari smp teitan…"ucap Ayumi terputus. "SMP TEITAN! Maksudmu apa! Kau 'kan masih kelas satu SD?" ucap Conan terkaget-kaget. Ayumi menghela nafasnya, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"kurang-lebih satu tahun yang lalu, aku pulang ke rumah dari SMP Teitan, sepertinya jalanan ramai sekali, aku akhirnya melewati jalan pintas, di sanalah aku bertemu 'mereka'. Kepalaku dipukul, hingga aku setengah sadar dan setengah tidak sadar. Lalu mereka memberiku obat, aku tidak tahu menahu itu obat apa… mereka pergi meninggalkanku, tiba-tiba aku langsung mengecil menjadi seperti 'ini'. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat aku pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan sempoyongan, orangtuaku kaget dengan kondisi tubuhku yang kecil dan terluka. Akhirnya aku disekolahkan di SD Teitan…"

Conan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya melotot kaget memandangi muka Ayumi yang tersenyum tipis. Conan beranjak dari ayunannya dan berdiri di depan ayunan Ayumi, "aku juga mengalami hal itu… dulu juga aku di SMP Teitan…" ujar Conan. "A… Apa? Kamu serius, conan?" Tanya Ayumi. "iya… dan nama asliku Shinichi…". Ayumi terlihat kaget memandangi Conan, "si…shinichi?... apa iya…" Tanya Ayumi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "iya, memang kenapa?" Conan kebingungan. "apa kau ingat aku? Tatap aku baik-baik, namaku yang dulu tidak aku ganti sampai sekarang. Apa kau ingat Ayumi yang 'itu'?" Tanya Ayumi. "a-ayumi?"

Conan berfikir panjang, tiba-tiba matanya tersentak kaget. Ia mengingat Ayumi adalah pacarnya dahulu kala, dan dikabarkan meninggal. "AYUMIII!" Conan menangis, teriak dan memeluk Ayumi. Ayumi juga menangis. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti anak kecil yang cengeng, yang sedang berpelukan berduaan.

Saat keadaan sudah kembali tenang, mereka kembali mengayunkan ayunannya masing-masih dan kembali mengobrol;

"aku dengar-dengar, gossip kamu enggak pernah masuk sekolah gara-gara kamu meninggal?" ujar Conan.

"siapa yang bilang gossip seperti itu? Kejam sekali…" tanya Ayumi.

"sebenarnya yang bilang itu… ran… yang pertama ngegossip kalau kamu itu telah tiada" jelas Conan, "oh iya, Ayumi maaf, ya… Ran selalu mendekatiku sampai kami jadian… saat tubuhku membesar seperti biasanya aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Ran demi kamu"

Blushhh…~ muka Ayumi merah padam, pikirannya kembali kosong, bahkan hampir terjungkal dari ayunannya.

Tidak terasa sudah jam lima sore, mereka berdua pulang bareng selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Lagian, arah rumah mereka sama.

Saat akan berpisah, Conan berkata dengan genitnya sebagai seorang pria remaja, "SMS aku, ya… jangan lupa… kita 'kan pacar". Conan tersenyum genit sambil malu-malu kucing. Begitu juga Ayumi tersenyum-senyum dan malu-malu.

Saat tiba di rumah Ran Mouri, Conan masih senyam-senyum saja. Membuat Ran terheran-heran, "kamu kenapa, sih?". "baru aja mendapatkan pacarku yang hilang… hohohoh…" ucap Conan keceplosan. Conan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "APAAA!" Ran terlihat marah, "masa kamu yang masih SD aja pacaran, sih!". "enggak, kak…. Aku hanya bercanda, kok!" jawab Conan.

'awas aja, ya kalau sampai ketawan akan aku hajar habis-habisan' pikir Ran dengan muka yang merah padam.

Sudah jam 8 malam, Conan mengambil hand phone nya, dan SMS-an dengan Ayumi. Seakan-akan melupakan kawanan berjubah hitam yang telah mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi kecil.

Mereka terhanyut dalam derasnya asmara cinta yang sedang menggebu-gebu.

Saat sedang SMS-an, Conan memberi tahu Ayumi bawa Ai Haibara juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ayumi dan Conan.

Setelah itu, terjadi conversation diantara mereka bertiga (Conan, Ayumi, dan Ai) lewat SMS.

Keesokan paginya di SD Teitan, pembicaraan conan, ayumi dan ai terasa asyik sekali. Sedangkan Genta dan Yoshiko seperti dicampakkan. "ada apa ya?" ujar yoshiko terhadap Genta. "ya mana aku tahu?" jawab Genta terlanjur marah. Yoshiko menghela nafasnya dan duduk dibangkunya dan membuka buku pelajarannya. Seperti anak alim saja. Dan Genta pergi ke luar kelas bermain bola dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Yoshiko sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menghampiri Conan, Ayumi, dan Ai, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih!" Tanya Yoshiko polos. Entah aoa yang akan dijawab, conan, ai, da ayumi melirik satu sama lain. "bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Conan. "tapi kenapa kalian sepertinya asyik sendiri menghiraukan aku dan genta!" Yoshiko tetap saja marah. "bukan apa-apa, Yoshiko…." Ujar Ayumi. "TAPI!..." belum selesai Yoshiko berbicara, Ai sudah mencium pipi kanannya Yoshiko.

Muka Yoshiko memerah dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"hahaha… kau bisa sekali membuatnya diam…" ujar Conan.

"memangm cewek harus cepat bertindak" ucap Ai.

Ayumi tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya tertawa lebar juga. Mereka semua tertawa bersama, tapi… apakah bisa mereka tertawa selamanya?

To be continue~

**Sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada typo sama maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan enggak menarik.**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya: Ayumi ternyata mengenal kawanan berjubah hitam. Dan ternyata Ayumi adalah kekasih Conan dahulu kala yang dikabarkan meninggal.

"Conan! Ayumi!" teriak Ai yang akan masuk gerbang sekolah. Kebetulan, Conan dan Ayumi sedang berjalan di sepan Ai. "ada apa?" Tanya Ayumi dan Conan serentak. "apakah kalian tidak menyadari? Sudah beberapa hari Mitsuhiko dan Gena tidak masuk sekolah" jawab Ai. "oh iya!" ucap Conan sambil menepok jidatnya. "mari kita bicarakan hal ini usah pulang sekolah, karena sedikit lagi bel akan bordering" jelas Ai.

~usai pulang sekolah

Conan, Ai, dan Ayumi mengunjungi tempat terpencil yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. "apa yang kita lakukan kalau sudah begini? Mungkin mereka berdua sakit" ujar Ayumi. "masa sakit berbarengan?" Tanya Conan. "biar pasti, kita kunjungi saja rumah mereka berdua" ucap Ai.

Mereka bertiga mengunjungi rumah Mitsuhiko. Tetapi, saat pintu diketuk, yang keluar adalah ibunya Mitsuhiko dan matanya terlihat bengkak seperti habis menangis. "Mitsuhikonya kok tidak masuk sekolah, tan?" Tanya Conan. "m-makanya itu saya tidak tahu… seusai pulang sekolah, Mitsuhiko tidak pulang ke rumah sampai sekarang" jelas ibu Mitsuhiko. Conan, Ayumi dan Ai kaget dan langsung meninggalkan rumah Mitsuhiko.

Sekarang giliran pergi ke rumah Genta. Saat ditanyakan kemana Genta pergi, ibun Genta malah berpaling dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI SIH!" teriak Conan marah. "p-padahal mereka baik banget" Ayumi mulai menangis. Ai menghela nafasnya, "sebaiknya kita selidiki saja… siapa tahu ada hubungannya dengan criminal atau…" ucap Ai terputus. "atau kawanan berjubah hitam" lanjut Ayumi. "ya" ujar Ai.

Karena tidak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali, mereka bertiga pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Di rumah, Conan selalu memikirkan dengan ala detektif kenapa Mitsuhiko dan Genta bisa mengilang dengan misterius? Tapi Conan tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa karena tidak mempunyai informasi yang jelas.

Conan sms Ai dan Ayumi, "besok kita harus tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi". "ok" jawab Ayumi dan Ai. Keesokan harinya, Conan bangun jam lima pagi, begitu juga Ayumi dan Ai.

Sesampai di sekolah, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang. "hari demi hari ini aku sering sekali melihat kawanan berjubah hitam. Apakah aku perlu memancing mereka? Aku akan mendekati mereka dan menanyakan soal Mitsuhiko dan Genta, lalu sepertinya mereka akan menculik aku. Karena, tidak menutup kemungkinan merekalah yang menculik Mitsuhiko dan Genta" jelas Ayumi.

"jangan, Ayumi… ini terlalu berbahaya" jelas Conan.

"sepertinya ini tindakan gila… jangan melakukan hal ini" ujar Ai.

"tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Ayumi.

Conan dan Ai merenung dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"sudahlah, jalankan saja apa yang akan kuusulkan…" ucap Ayumi memaksa.

"JANGAN! Aku mohon!" pinta Conan.

"Conan, aku mohon… ini demi kedua teman kita…" jelas Ayumi.

Conan termenung, dan membalikkan badannya, "terserah padamu, Ayumi…"

Ayumi menatap Conan yang sedang membalikkan badannya. Ayumi termenung, cemberut sementara, "yang penting, aku bisa mendapatkan kedua sahabatku kembali".

Sedangkan Ai, hanya terdiam diri dengan tampang_ cool_-nya.

Usai pulang sekolah, Ayumi mencari kawanan berjubah hitam dan akhirnya… ketemu,

"apakah anda kenal dengan ini?" Tanya Ayumi sambil menunjukkan foto Genta dam Mitsuhiko.

Tubuh Ayumi yang kecil itu diangkat tiba-tiba, dan dimasukkan ke dalam karung, lalu disimpan di bagasi mobil. Ayumi teriak-teriak, tetapi teriakan itu hanyalah acting agar kawanan berjubah hitam tidak mencurigai Ayumi.

Saat mobil kawanan berjubah hitam sudah mencapai tujuan, karung yang berisikan Ayumi itu dilepas. Tetapi, tangan Ayumi diikat. Ayumi dibawa ke laboratorium mereka. Di laboratorium, terihat dua sosok lelaki remaja. Saat pemuda itu menoleh pada Ayumi, Ayumi tersentak kaget.

"a-apa… apa-apaan…" ujar Ayumi menitikkan air matanya.

"ya… ini kita…" ucap dua pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya, siapakah dua pemuda itu?

_~to be continue~_

Mohon maaf, jika ada typo, atau ceritanya enggak menarik. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya makasih sudah membaca...


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita sebelumnya:

Genta Dan Mitsuhiko menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin saja, mereka berdua diculik oleh kawanan berjubah hitam. Lalu Ayumi dengan beraninya memancing kawanan berjubah hitam. Ayumpuni juga ikut-ikutan diculik. Saat sampai di markas Kawanan Berjubah hitam, ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Chapter 3

"a-apa… apa-apaan…" ujar Ayumi menitikkan air matanya.

"ya… ini kita…" ucap dua pemuda itu.

Mata Ayumi terbelak menatap dua pemuda itu, "k-kalian kan… MITSUHIKO DAN GENTA!"

Dua pemuda itu mengangguk. Badan Genta tinggi, dan berotot seperti atlit olahraga. Sedangkan Mitsuhiko, tinggi dan terlihat seperti orang cerdas.

"apa-apaan ini!" Ayumi menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"mereka berdua… adalah salah satunya yang kami jadikan kelinci percobaan… kami memasukkan obat pengecil tubuh ke dalam tubuh mereka. Dan saat kami masukkan obat itu mereka kecil seperti anak kelas satu, lalu sekarang kami menemukan obat penawarnya," jelas Gin.

Tentu saja mata Ayumi tambah terbelak lagi, seperti melotot sejadi-jadinya dan badannya gemetaran. Ia ketakutan bukan main.

"dulu kami menjadikan tubuh mereka kecil, karena Genta adalah atlit olahraga... sedangkan Mitsuhiko adalah anak lelaki jenius di sekolahnya… bodohnya, mereka berdua tidak mengganti nama mereka dan sekarang kami memperbesar tubuh mereka lagi untuk dijadikan anggota", lanjut Gin.

Tangan Ayumi yang mungil itu mengepalkan dengan kuat. Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali, hanya nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena menangis.

"tapi… kami mencari seorang gadis dari SMP Teitan yang juga sangat. Gadis terpintar dari SMP Teitan… kami juga membuat badannya mengecil. Dan sekarang, kami akan menjadikannya anggota juga," tambah Gin.

Ayumi tambah ketakutan saja. Ia mempunyai _feeling_ bahwa gadis itu adalah dirinya. "namanya…" ujar Gin terputus. Ayumi menggertak-gertakan giginya, Ayumi ketakutan setengah mati. "Ayumi… Yoshida…".

Ayumi ketakutan sekali. Bahkan, ia hampir pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya (pingsan). Tetapi, Ayumi tetap berusaha tegar, tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya.

"wahai gadis cilik, siapa namamu?" Tanya Vermouth. Ayumi terdiam sambik menunduk ke bawah. Mitsuhiko juga terdiam, begitu juga Genta.

"HYAAAAAAH!" tanpa menjawab, Ayumi langsung berlari ingin berusaha keluar dari markas itu. Tetapi, belum sempat membuka pintu keluar, kaki Ayumi ditembak Vodka. Ayumi hanya bisa terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi.

Lalu Gin mendekati Ayumi, membawa obat yang bisa membuat Ayumi menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Ayumi meronta-ronta nggak karuan, lalu Gin menempelkan pistol di kepala Ayumi, "namamu Ayumi, kan?". Dalam sekejap, Ayumi langsung terdiam. Bahkan membisu. Dengan terpaksa, Ayumi meminum obat itu.

Dalam lima menit, reaksi obat itu muncul. Tetapi, sebelumnya Ayumi dipakaikan jaket agar saat badan Ayumi membesar, baju yang ia pakai sekarang tidak sempit bahkan robek.

Betul, Ayumi yang dimaksud adalah Ayumi yang dimaksud oleh Organisasi Berjubah Hitam.

Ayumi menghidupkan walkie-talkie nya yang memang sudah dipasang di perutnya tanpa sepengetahuan Gin dan kawan-kawan.

Tentu saja, Conan dan Ai langsung cepat-cepat melihat walkie-talkie nya. Dan segera menuju ke tempat kejadian.

Saat Conan dan Ai sampai, mata mereka berdua terbelak kaget, karena Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi menjadi remaja.

Tanpa basa-basi, organisasi berjubah hitam memasukkan obat yang juga dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Ayumi itu ke dalam tubuh Conan dan Ai. Sama seperti Ayumi, lima menit kemudian badan Conan dan Ai menjadi besar.

"Shinichi Kudo… _and_ Sherry… _this is very interesting"_, ujar Vermouth.

"SHINICHI! SHERRY! Ayo cepat kita lari!" perintah Ayumi.

Mereka bertiga pun berlari, tetapi… DOR! DOR! DOR!... peluru menancap di badan ketiganya. "sudah, kalian berdua jalan saja duluan… aku akan melindungi kalian dari belakang" ujar Sherry. "t-tapi, Sherry…" ujar Ayumi terputus. "CEPAT!" bentak Sherry.

Ayumi dan Shiinichi terus berlari, sedangkan Sherry menghadang peluru yang akan menancap ke tubuh Ayumi dan Shinichi. Karena menghadang, banyak sekali peluru yang masuk ke tubuh Sherry, sehingga tubuh Sherry bergelinangan darah.

Untungnya, Shinichi dan Ayumi berhasil kabur. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat, tetapi saat sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung pingsan seketika.

Dilakukan operasi pengangkatan peluru, lalu selanjutnya donor darah.

Shinichi dirawat lima hari, sedangkan Ayumi dirawat tujuh hari.

Tiga hari setelah Ayumi dirawat, Shinichi dan Ayumi masuk sekolah berbarengan.

Hal ini tentu saja mengagetkan semua siswa. Ayumi yang selama ini dikira telah mati ternyata masih hidup. Apalagi Ran, ia kaget bukan kepayang. Seperti janji Shinichi pada Ayumi, Shinichi memutuskan hubungan spesialnya dengan Ran, dan Shinichi kembali menjadi pacar Ayumi.

Saat sepulang sekolah, mereka berdua berbincang tentang Sherry. Mereka berdua sependapat, bahwa Sherry sudah meninggal. Saat mereka menengok ke kanan, mereka berdua melihat wanita cantik, berbaju putih, dan berambut pirang. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan langsung menghilang. Ayumi menangis sejadi-jadinya, Shinichi juga bergelinangan air mata. Karena mungkin wanita tu adalah Sherry.

Tidak tahu-menahu apa yang terjadi dengan Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Tetapi kabarnya, mereka berdua dibunuh karena alasan sudah tidak berguna.

Sedangkan organisasi berjubah hitam tewas. Karena, dalam perjalanannya ke suatu tempat, mobilnya kecelakaan. Bahkan big boss, Gin, Vodka, dan Vermouth pun juga tewas.

Hidup tanpa ditemani oleh Sherry (Ai), Mitsuhiko, dan Genta sangatlah terasa sepi. Tetapi, mereka berdua tetap berusaha untuk bangkit.

_The End…_

Maaf, kalo ada typo, atau ceritanya nge-freak…

Saya harap anda-anda sekalian tertarik dengan cerita saya XD


End file.
